Unraveling
by LaurynApril
Summary: This is my take on what will happen in tomorrows episode "She's Come Undone" and the following ep "The Walking Dead" based on the promos. How Elena turns her humanity back on. DELENA, ANGSTY, note this starts out sad, but I promise a happy delena ending.
1. She's Come Undone

**1 **

**She's Come Undone**

Elena rolled her eyes; the ropes dug into her skin, the burns on her face itched. Matt lay on the floor before her half-unconscious and bleeding. His blood pooled on the ground, blue bruises were emerging on his skin and his hand lay limp before him, all the bones in his fingers broken.

She didn't care.

The look on Damon's face was pained. His brow creased, and his jaw taunt. He hated this. He hated what he'd done to Matt, hated what he'd done to Elena, and he hated that the girl he loved was in there somewhere and he still hadn't reached her. He told himself that he would do whatever it took to get her back, but he was starting to wonder if there was any coming back from this for Elena. He was starting to think that she was really gone. Desperation seeped into his very core and he lunged for Matt.

If she didn't believe that he would kill the boy, well then maybe seeing his lifeless corpse at her feet would be enough to snap her out of it. She would hate him for it of course. Damon knew that this was something she could never forgive him for, but that didn't matter so long as he brought her back to herself. Damon dragged Matt up to his feet and stood before her, but just as he brought his hands up to the football player's neck Stefan had his grip around his wrist.

His baby brother had been watching him knowing that Damon would stop at nothing to snap her out of this, but he couldn't let him kill Matt. Elena wouldn't want that, and Stefan couldn't stand the idea of only getting her back because he allowed Damon to do the things that he wouldn't do himself. For as much as Elena deserved better, better than both of them, Damon deserved better too. He deserved to not have to be the bad guy for once, to not have to make her hate him because he was doing what had to be done. They would find another way.

"Stop it, Stefan," Damon ground out as Matt fell to the floor again and Stefan held tighter around his wrist.

"I can't let you do that," Stefan said.

"I'm doing what has to be done."

"This isn't working," Stefan said letting go of Damon's hand and taking a step toward Elena.

She rolled her eyes up to look at him, and let out a low laugh. They'd been at this all day and they hadn't seen even a glimmer of emotion in her. They'd tortured her in every way imaginable, but she had known that they wouldn't kill her.

"We've gone over this," Elena said, her voice raspy. "Damon's not going to let you kill me. He'll always choose me." Her voice had a sing-song-y tone that mocked Damon's affections. "And you're not going to let him kill Matt. So you might as well give up. You can't _fix_ me."

A loud creak sounded as the door was flung open. The clicking of heels echoed through the room, and the three vampires turned to eye up their new visitors.

"That's why I'm here," Katherine said as she strode into the room. Her hair bounced around her face and her arms were crossed.

Bonnie walked in behind her. The Salvatore brothers looked to the witch with confused stares.

"Trust me," Bonnie said in a whispered voice.

"_What_ is she doing here?" Damon demanded. After the day he'd had the last thing he needed was to deal with Katherine.

"Oh please," Katherine said, "Calm down, I'm here to help you. Your precious little Elena isn't going to turn her emotions back on if she doesn't believe you'd really hurt her."

"I think we've hurt her plenty," Damon snarled.

"Apparently not bad enough." Katherine smiled a smug smile and then in a flash she was before Elena with her nails digging into her shoulder. Elena winced in pain. "I on the other hand could care less about what happens to her."

Katherine flung Elena's chair across the room, breaking off one of its legs and causing Elena to moan in pain and her head connected with the ground. Damon rushed forward stepping between Katherine and Elena, pushing Katherine back a step. Elena watched on as her head ached. Stefan stepped forward to intervene, but Bonnie grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Always her protector," Katherine said. "No wonder you haven't gotten anywhere."

"Katherine, you need to leave."

Katherine's eyes narrowed and she took a step forward until she was inches from Damon's face. "You love her too much to do what you need to do. At the end of the day Damon, you're still too selfish."

Damon's expression twisted into hatred as he stared at the vampire before him, hating how she looked so much like the woman he loved. "I will do whatever I have to, to get her back."

Katherine smiled as if that was exactly what she'd wanted him to say. "Anything?"

"Anything," Damon said with spite.

"Good," Katherine said and then in a blink she was before Elena again.

Damon turned around and saw her smile at Elena as she grabbed the broken chair leg off the ground. "No!" he yelled watching Elena's eyes widen in fear.

"You won't do it," Elena said, but a part of her wondered if just maybe she would.

"Watch me."

Katherine's hand gripped the makeshift stake, and then she moved with precision and speed. Damon didn't have a chance to stop her. Stefan didn't make it there in time. Damon rushed for Elena, but Katherine turned and plunged the stake through _his_ heart. The wood sliced through flesh and his eyes went wide as he felt it tear into his heart.

"No!" Stefan yelled and ran to his brother's side.

Damon looked down at the stake that protruded from his chest. There was yelling and shouting, confusion and pain. He hadn't understood, but now he did. They were never going to trick Elena into believing that they'd kill her, or Matt. They were never going to reach her emotions through fear for her own survival because Elena knew that everything they were doing was to get her back. The only way they were going to reach her was to make her feel loss, no, not just loss – heartbreak.

Katherine knew that deep down there was a part of Elena that loved Damon. She'd known it for a long time, known it so well she wondered why the girl had ever bothered with Stefan. But then again she understood how it was so easy to fall in love with Stefan, and even more so why it was so hard to fall out of love with him. Elena had loved Damon so strongly a sire bond was created between them. Katherine knew how rare that was. That kind of love was hard to ignore, even when you turn your emotions off. And, she knew that regardless of if Elena was letting herself feel love or not, she would feel the deep ripping sensation of having that love taken away from her.

Bonnie's eyes tear up but she held strong and looked to Elena. Her best friend screamed out as she lied on the floor. The sound was so primal, so pained and deep that it shook Bonnie. Damon fell to his knees and Elena thrashed at her restraints, splintering the wood of the chair and digging the ropes deeper into her already bruised and broken skin.

"Sorry lover," Katherine said and for a split second Damon thought he saw a wave of guilt pass over her. "It had to be done." And then she was gone.

"Damon, no," Stefan said as his brother choked for air.

"Damon!" Elena screamed. Tears rolled down her face and she kicked out.

Damon tried to speak but there were no words. He was fading. This was it. He fell forward into Stefan's arms and the last thing he saw before the darkness came for him was the tears that spilled from Elena's eyes. She was looking at him and all he saw was pain. With his dying breath Damon smiled knowing that they'd gotten through to her.

xxx

Stefan stared down at his brother's lifeless body with wide, watery eyes. The world had never felt so distant and surreal. This couldn't be real. His hands were shaking and his lip quivered. He looked away from Damon's corpse and saw Bonnie walk across the room. Silence filled the space for one long moment as Elena's cries were held, trapped within her. Then she caught her breath and let out a loud wail to slice through the air. Bonnie made her way over to Elena and that was when Stefan looked to her and saw the heartbreak on Elena's face.

Bonnie untied Elena and she slumped to the floor sobbing. Muffled cried begged and pleaded for this not to be real. Bonnie pulled her to her and Elena cried in her arms.

"Oh God no," she sobbed.

Bonnie glanced over at Stefan and saw the betrayal that was etched into his eyes as he looked at her. Damon was dead, and Bonnie had been the puppet master behind the scenes. She choked back her guilt and squeezed her best friend tighter, trying to calm her shaking, inconsolable form. Elena had her humanity back on.

"What did you do," Elena said looking to Bonnie for the first time.

"What I had to."

Elena shook her head. This was too much. All of it was rushing back at her, all the pain and loss. Everyone she'd lost, her parents, Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy…Damon. It couldn't be real. Memories and feelings swirled around inside her and the tears kept coming. They were all dead, all of them.

"Oh God, she killed him. Bonnie, she killed him."

Bonnie's lips thinned. "I know."

Elena shook her head, how could Bonnie have done this to her. She pushed away from her best friend, pushed hard and Bonnie fell back. Tears filled Bonnie's eyes, and then Stefan was at Elena's side pulling her to him. She was frantic in his grasp pulling to get to Damon, but he held her tight.

"No," she wailed again and then slumped into him and he picked her up. They stood hovering over Bonnie.

"I think you need to leave now," Stefan said then carried Elena from the room.

Numb, Bonnie sat there for another minute. Damon would have done anything for Elena. He would have killed anyone, he would have died. He never hid how he felt about her. This is what he would have wanted, and yet Bonnie couldn't help but feel that she'd done something terribly wrong. Then she heard a groan and looked to where Matt lied broken and forgotten on the floor. She was crying as she went to him, and pushed the thoughts that asked if she'd done the right thing away. Bonnie went to Matt's side and used her magic to help heal him.

xxx

Elena sat at the edge of Damon's bed and when Stefan walked back in from the bathroom with a wet cloth in is hand he wondered if she'd gone completely catatonic. Maybe taking her to Damon's room hadn't been the best idea, but he didn't feel right taking her into his. Inside Stefan was breaking at the thought of Damon being dead. The brothers may have had their quarrels, but at the end of the day they were still brothers. Stefan had had Damon there for him all of his life, and now after over a hundred and fifty years he was just _gone_. He honestly didn't know how he would cope, but right then, in that moment he was able to just focus on Elena.

Sitting beside her on the bed Stefan wiped at the smeared blood on her face and she looked up at him with pain in her eyes. The look of her broke his heart.

"He's dead," Elena said and Stefan's lips thinned. All he could do was nod.

"I know, but this is really important Elena." He set the wash cloth aside and held her hands, then he felt the wetness of her tears hit his skin. "No matter how much it hurts you can't turn it off again. Do you understand?"

Elena nodded.

"Damon's dead, we can't let it be for nothing."

Another sob escaped her lips and Stefan was angry at himself for saying such a thing, but he couldn't afford for her to lose her emotions again. It'd cost him too much this time. He pulled her to him then and she cried against his chest for a long while. Stefan shut his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks as well.

Finally exhaustion set in and Elena's sobs began to ebb. Stefan felt her fall heavy against his chest and he pulled away to lie her down in bed. He pulled the covers back and slid Elena into Damon's bed.

Stefan left her there to rest and walked into the hall. A vase sat on a small table against the wall, blue with gold. He picked it up in one hand as if it were a football and heaved it against the wall. It shattered raining down broken pieces of blue and gold, and then Stefan went to his room.

* * *

**AN: I know I killed Damon, but I promise this will be a Delena story. I'll probaby upload another chapter tonight and one more tomorrow. This will be a short fic and I will have it all out before this episode airs.**


	2. Thinking of You

**2 **

**Thinking of You**

She was dreaming about him. She remembered the day they'd spent in that bar in Georgia, how even then he could bring a smile to her face, how he could make her laugh, how he made her feel free. The details however were quickly fading as she woke and suddenly the lightness of her dream was wiped away and she was compounded with all of the memories and feelings that she'd been trying so hard to ignore. The people she'd lost, the things she'd done, all of it hit her at once.

"I always did enjoy watching you sleep," a voice said and Elena twisted around in bed.

Lying beside her she saw Damon. His arms were folded behind his head and he smirked at her.

Elena gasped and sat up. "Damon, oh my God."

Elena was just about to throw herself into his arms when there was a knock at her door. Elena looked away to see Stefan walk in. She looked back to the other side of the bed where she'd seen Damon, but he was gone. Confused Elena looked around the room and then ran a hand over her face and wondered if she'd been hallucinating.

"Stefan."

"How are you?" He asked, eying her up wearily, possibly wondering if she'd turned it all off again. The night before Stefan had to fight against his own grief to keep from shutting his own emotions off, and he didn't know if she was strong enough.

Elena shrugged and tears came to her eyes, and while it hurt Stefan to see her like that it also made him sigh in relief because he knew that she was still feeling something. That morning he woke and solemnly walked down the hall and into the room where Damon's body lay untouched from the night before. Blood splatter covered the walls and pooled on the floor. The broken chair still sat in a crumpled heap of splintering wood and worn rope and Damon was still there, still dead.

Stefan lifted his brother's body into his arms. He carried him out to the family plots in the backyard and laid him down beside his Uncle Zach's grave. Then he dug. Gloveless the old shovel tore at his hands because with every scoop of dirt Stefan funneled all his pain, and rage, and loss into the wooden handle. Rocks broke in half as the metal shovel was skewered through them, and then when he was done he laid Damon's body down and covered him with the earth.

Elena sighed bringing Stefan back to the present time.

"Someone's here to see you," he said and gestured for the blonde vampire who'd come to the door moments ago to enter.

Caroline walked in with worry etched into her face, and the second she saw Elena she rushed to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. Elena held her close and started to cry again. Caroline hated seeing her like this, she hated all of this. When Stefan had told her what they were going to do to try and bring her back Caroline had hated the idea. She never wanted to hurt Elena, but nothing else had worked. She'd even suggested that Rebecca compel Elena to turn her emotions back on, and Caroline had been so sure that it'd work, but then it hadn't and she left the boarding house, and left Elena alone with the Salvatore brothers.

"Bonnie told me what happened," she said into Elena's hair which still smelled of burned skin and dry blood.

"Oh, Car, everything…everything is just so wrong right now."

Caroline pulled back and looked Elena in the eye. Tears streaked down her face and Caroline offered a weak smile. "No, it's not…not right now, but it will be. It will be okay because we have you back now."

Elena shook her head. "I've just lost so much, Jenna and Alaric, and Jeremy…" her voice broke.

"And Damon," Caroline finished for her. "I know. But, you still have me. You have me, and Bonnie, and Stefan, and Matt…"

"Oh God, Matt. Is Matt okay?" Panic rushed through Elena as she realized that she'd forgotten about him in the wake of Damon's death.

Caroline nodded. "He's fine. Everything's going to be fine."

xxx

Stefan sat before the fireplace with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He'd quietly slipped from Elena's room when Caroline arrived, and now he was staring into the flames as if he would find answers within their light.

Caroline walked out. He didn't acknowledge her. Instead he looked down at the amber liquid in his glass and took a drink.

"How are you?" She asked. Again, Stefan didn't even glance toward her.

Worried Caroline sat down across from him in an armchair. He refused to meet her gaze.

"My brother is dead."

"I know," Caroline said in a soft voice. "How are _you_?"

Stefan nodded. He was glad that she hadn't offered up a useless apology or sympathetic words. There was nothing to be said to make it better, but Caroline knew that.

Stefan sighed. "I'm not okay."

Caroline frowned and tilted her head as she analyzed his pain. She would sit with him, and maybe they would talk, or maybe they wouldn't, but Caroline knew that right then she had to be there for him.

xxx

The water rushed over Elena washing away the blood and sweat and tears. Images flashed before her eyes of all the things that had happened over the past few months. The people she'd lost, the people she'd killed, everyone that had been hurt because of her. It made her sick, and though she tried her best to push it to the back of her mind it was still there, haunting her. She cried and let the water wash away her tears. She wanted so badly to turn it all off again, but she knew she couldn't do that. For as much as it hurt to remember everything, to feel the pain and loss and regret, it still felt good to feel loved again. It felt good to be reminded of how Caroline cared for her, to be reminded of her friends and Stefan and she would hold on to her humanity for them.

But things would never be the same.

Elena leaned her head against the wall and let the water push her hair down around her face.

Damon was gone.

He was dead.

She had loved him.

"Thinking of me in the shower, kinky."

Elena spun around, tendrils of wet hair flapped around her face. He was there. Standing before her in the shower, fully clothed and wearing a mournful expression was Damon. The steam rose up around them and Elena gasped.

"Damon," she said in a breathy voice.

He reached out to touch her face but dropped his hand before his skin made contact with hers. She was there, standing naked before him, but his eyes never left hers.

"Am I hallucinating?" Elena asked with teary eyes.

Damon shook his head. "No," he said, his voice sounding sad.

Her eyes wavered back and forth, and then she understood. "You're a ghost."

Damon said nothing, but his lips thinned and his brow furrowed and she knew from his expression that she was right. He was there with her, but he was still dead, and she could never have him back.

"Damon, I'm so sor…"

"Shh," Damon calmed her. "None of that." His lips thinned and he nodded. "I'm okay."

"How can I see you?"

"Honestly I don't know for sure."

Elena's mind raced with possibilities. "Jeremy started seeing ghosts after he was brought back from the dead, I've died, twice now, maybe…"

"Then why haven't you been able to see them all along? It's Silas Elena, it's got to be. The spell. The walls are thinning, I can feel it."

Elena reached out to him. She brought a hand up to touch his face, but her fingers fell through. Still though, for a moment there was a fizzle of energy between them. There had been something, though short-lived that had been tangible. Then the water ran cold. The steam disappeared and goose-bumps started to spread across Elena's skin.

Damon's eyes looked over her head to stare at the showerhead and then he looked back down to her. "Get dressed," he said. "I'll be here when you get out of the shower; you just have to think about me."

Elena nodded then watched as Damon let his eyes trace over her entire body. He smirked appreciatively and then he was gone.

xxx

Elena was dressed, her hair still wet and her legs were pulled up to her chest as she sat on the bed beside Damon. They both watched each other as if they were trying to ingrain the image of the other in their memory, as if they were trying to make sure they would never forget the other.

"Can anyone else see you?" Elena asked.

"I tried to get through to Stefan," he said. "But the mass amount of hair gel he uses was blocking the signal."

Elena cracked a smile and he returned it. She scooted down on the bed so that she was lying on her side. He moved to lie beside her and they stared at one another for a long moment.

"I'm so glad your back," Damon said, wishing that he could reach out and touch her.

"Evil Elena wasn't much fun," Elena agreed. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch. The things I said to you, to everyone…"

He shushed her and watched her heart break within her eyes. "You weren't you. Everything's better now."

"Not everything," Elena said.

xxx

That night Caroline walked through the front door of her house. Everything was falling apart, and Caroline wondered when she became the one who had things the most together out of her friends. Bonnie was making deals with Katherine, Damon was dead, Stefan was a wreck, and Elena was reeling from the deaths of her loved ones as well as the blood on her hands. Somewhere along the way Caroline had changed from a jealous, neurotic, conceited girl to a strong, pulled together woman. She just wasn't sure exactly when that had happened.

She walked into the living room, her mother wasn't home, and then she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hello, Love," Klaus said from his leaning position against the fireplace.

"I'm not in the mood, Klaus. Just go away."

"I would do that, but the thing is you still haven't given me an answer."

Klaus had visited her the day before when the Salvatore brothers were beating her best friend back to her emotions. He told her that he wanted her to go with him to New Orleans, he wanted to show her the world. Caroline had wanted to spit in his face, but a very small part of her had wanted to go with him. A part of her wanted to forget that Klaus was a psychotic serial killer, and just wanted to think about how there was something about him she found fascinating. But the truth was, even though she'd see a glimmer of hope with him every now and then, she didn't think Klaus could ever be good like she was, or like Stefan. Sure they all had their slip up, they all did horrible things. The difference was that Klaus enjoyed it when he hurt people. Before she had a chance to answer him however they'd been attacked by a group of vampires that Klaus had said worked with a man named Marcel. Caroline didn't care; she was just tired of fighting for her life.

"I'm not going with you, Klaus. I'm with Tyler, and maybe after you're gone he'll finally come back to me," she bit out and then instantly regretted being so harsh. Not that that wasn't exactly how she felt, but she realized a simple 'no' would have sufficed.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and his jaw tensed. "Pity. Sadly I can't do that just yet. You see Silas has the cure, and I'm in need of hybrids…"

"And you want to shove it down Elena's throat; I get it, can we just not do this tonight."

Klaus's lips thinned. He should rip her head off for talking to him like that, for disrespecting him like that. But there was something about Caroline, maybe it was the very fact that she challenged him, that made him pause. Then he noticed the weary look in her eyes. She was upset and Klaus couldn't help the words that fell from his lips next.

"Something's wrong?"

"What, no. Everything's fine. I just need you to go."

Klaus sighed. There was something wrong, but he didn't have the time to push her on it just now. He needed to create more hybrids so he could take on New Orleans. His siblings would be a great help, but they weren't always loyal. Things with Caroline would just have to wait until after Elena was human again.

"Eventually, you'll change your mind. For your sake I hope it's before I've gotten fed up with your attitude," Klaus said then left and Caroline let out a deep breath.

Everything was so messed up.

xxx

Days passed and Elena had barely left Damon's room, however Stefan and Caroline didn't know that that was because she often had Damon in there to talk to. He knew she would have to move on eventually. He knew he couldn't stay. But, everything she'd done while her emotions were shut off, the people she killed, and all of the pain that was bombarding her soul now was because he hadn't been there to help her cope with it, because he'd taken the easy way out. All of that was his fault. It was because he told her to shut off her emotions that all of this had happened. He'd made a mistake, but as usual it wasn't until it was too late that he'd figured it out.

He owed it to her to help her through this. And so they lay in bed and he'd tell her stories, or make jokes. He did everything he could to ease her pain. She'd asked once about Jeremy and Alaric, she wanted to know if he'd seen anyone else on the other side, and in all honesty he hadn't left her side for very long, but he did know that Ric was there. He'd stop by and watch over Elena on occasion though she could never see him, only Damon. Jena wasn't there, but then he hadn't expected her to be. What was strange though was that neither was Jeremy. No one had seen him since he died. Damon hoped that it was because whoever decided how these things worked let him go wherever it was that Jena had gone, where his parents had gone, but the truth was that he didn't know. He told Elena that, and she seemed to find peace with it.

Caroline came by early one day and stormed into Elena's room. Damon wasn't there, it was just Elena. She was sleeping and Caroline grabbed the comforter and sheets and violently jerked them back. Elena bolted upright in bed startled by the impromptu wake up.

"Caroline, what…"

"Elena, you have to get out of bed. You've been obsessed with sleeping. This isn't healthy."

Elena sat up. "Caroline."

"No, I get it. You're depressed. You've lost people, you killed people. It's horrible, and traumatic, and I get it. I do. But, you can't let the past destroy your life. You have to do…_something_."

Elena sighed. She didn't really want to get out of bed, but she understood what Caroline was doing. She was worried about her. She didn't want her to waste away, and considering Elena wasn't quite feeling up to talking to Bonnie just yet she knew Caroline was taking her welfare seriously.

"Okay," Elena agreed. "What should we do?"

xxx

Stefan sat in a chair in his room. A glass tumbler, filled with bourbon that he never let empty, swayed in his hand. Damon sat on the edge of his bed and watched his little brother stare listlessly at the wall. Caroline was in the kitchen with Elena working on some kind of invitations, or thank-you notes or something for graduation, what exactly he wasn't sure.

"You'll get through this Stefan, you always do," Damon said though he knew he couldn't hear him. "I know I wasn't a very good brother a lot of the time. I know that."

Stefan looked down at his glass then grabbed the bottle of the table to his left and refilled it.

"You'll always be my brother though, and I just wanted to say…it was always you Stefan. She'll always love you, so when I have to go you need to be there for her. You can't leave her now."

Damon's lips thinned and he looked away for a moment. Then after one last glance at Stefan he stood and walked out.

xxx

Later that afternoon Caroline left and Elena walked back into her room. A soft smile graced her face and Damon lit up seeing even the slight glimmer of happiness ease its way back into her features. Elena saw Damon then and her smile widened.

"So, how's the bossy cheerleader? You have fun writing out dozens of addresses and licking envelopes?"

Elena shook her head, but she was still smiling. "I had a good time with Caroline. She's just trying to cheer me up."

Damon nodded, and wished that it was easier to do the same for Stefan.

"Look, Elena, we should talk," Damon said. He didn't want to have this conversation with her, but he was starting to like the idea of haunting her for the rest of eternity, and he knew that he couldn't do that.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, her face instantly pinching with worry as she took a step toward him.

Damon looked her over and sighed. "You know I can't stay, right. It's not right for me to do this, to be here with you like this."

"Damon…"

"It's not fair, Elena, you deserve better than a ghost. I needed to know that you were okay. I needed that, but I know now that you will be okay."

Elena's eyes filled with tears. "Damon, please…"

"I have to go Elena, I'll _always_ love you, but I can't stay here like this."

A tear rolled down Elena's face and Damon reached out to brush it away. He didn't think about the fact that he was a ghost, didn't think that he wouldn't be able to touch her. He just didn't want to see her cry. But as his fingers reached her something happened. They didn't pass through her. Instead they met with soft skin and he felt the wetness of her tears. He felt her. He was touching her.

Elena's breath caught in her throat. She brought a hand up to her face and twisted her fingers around Damon's. He looked down and their intertwined hands and then met Elena's eyes catching the awe and wonder swirling around within them that mirrored his own.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Sorry I'm posting this so late. Hope you're all enjoying it so far, more tomorrow.**


End file.
